PT's Harry Potter VS
by Gotham Champion
Summary: Hello fanfiction viewers! Basically, this is a record of all my HP VS fics. Noticable figures will include: Voldemort, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and there WILL BE MORE! Also, if you have a review, don't be a guest. How am I supposed to respond (until the next chapter)?
1. Chapter 1 Grindelwald vs Voldemort

**Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.**

**If any of you have read my HP VS fics then you will no doubt be aware that it is hard to keep track of them.**

**Therefore, I am dedicating this fic to include all of the VS stories.**

**So without further ado, I give you the first chapter:**

Gellert Grindelwald VS Voldemort

We are in space. There is a silver platform. Suddenly, there are two flashes of white light. Out of the bright light comes two figures. The one on the left wears black robes with a silver outline. He has blond locks and dark blue eyes. Out of the white light comes a bald man with snakelike features and crimson, red eyes. He also wears black robes yet there are no highlights.

They both look totally, utterly bemused.

"Welcome," Booms a voice "Combatants to the VS duels.

"I am your host: PT!"

That's right, me! You didn't expect me to be here did ya? Well, I am :)

"Now, before you attempt to somehow kill me, know that you will want to kill each other!" At their bemused expressions, I sigh and explain.

"On the left is the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald! On the right is the Dark Lord Voldemort! Don't you want to know who the greatest Dark Lord ever is?" Blah, blah, blah I explain their histories.

"Now, the rules:

"Rule 1, apparition is allowed!

"Rule 2, all spells are allowed!

"Rule 3, don't attack me!

"Now, just so you know, when one of you dies, that person will come back to life and you will go back to what you were doing before, memory of this encounter erased!

"BEGIN"

And so, it begins. I shall tell you what happens! The duel starts with Voldemort taking out his yew wand and casting the killing curse followed by reductos. Grindelwald decided to take out the elder wand (unfair advantage, I know :) and casts a shield made out of pure silver, which he enchanted to reflect the first curse (it didn't get anywhere NEAR Voldemort) but the reductos managed to destroy it, sadly there were none of Voldemort's spells left.

Quickly, Gellert transfigured the remains into pointed knives and banished them at Voldemort. In return, the future Dark Lord transfigured them into water and sent that at Grindelwald. The latter was getting suspicious and apparated out of the way but he was a second to late as he was slightly wet.

Riddle sent a bolt of lightning at Grindelwald who realised what the water was for… Dodging, Grindelwald used a simple drying charm on himself and the two began having a more, normal duel (less transfiguration and less apparating, more spells and jumping.)

After a while, Gellert used a trick Albus had given him when they were dating (SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS) and smirked. You see, he had realised that he was in front of the water and so walked 180 degrees so Voldemort was in front of it. Pressing home his advantage, Grindelwald let out a burst of fiendfyre (I know it is fire but this is how I had seen it spelt.) Quickly, Voldemort hissed at it to:

§Attack Grindelwald my ssssserpant friend§

And so the snake lunged at Grindelwald-

Who had summoned the water so that Voldemort was drenched giving Gellert time to dispel the fire and cast an unbreakable freezing charm on the drenched Voldemort so he was froze.

Gellert, however wasn't an idiot. He knew that Voldemort would somehow escape… However, what he didn't expect to happen was for the ice to explode and for all of the shards to charge at him!

Thinking fast yet cunningly, Grindelwald slowed down the charge and scanned the shards for enchantments and found that Voldemort stole his trick and transfigured them into knives and put a tricky little charm on them that made said transfigured objects follow him. And so, Grindelwald put his plan into action…

Voldemort, however had NO idea what Grindelwald was planning. He did actually get one when he saw Grindelwald apparate and the knives direction change to him!

He also heard the incantation 'Avada Kedavra' yet wasn't fast enough to block it with something whilst he destroyed the knives. He felt the spell hit him-

Only to realise he had been hit by a green paint ball and that the back of his head was painted Slytherin green!

THAT IS HILARIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE GRINDELWALD PRANKED VOLDEMORT!

A/N Ok, I know you guys and girls are going to be like 'WHAT THE F… IS GOING ON! VOLDEMORT WOULD DESTROY GRINDELWALD!' Well, we have no idea how Grindelwald fought. I am going that he is using his skills as a tactician plus the elder wand to distract Voldemort and uses the environment to his advantage. End A/N

Grindelwald used the surprise of his opponent to scan his environment. There were shards of different materials on the floor and realised that Voldemort was the most powerful.

Voldemort, however was so surprised that he had just washed his head when he noticed different spells being shot at him.

Using and old trick, Grindelwald sent a wall of flame which was 7 by 7 meters tall and wide. Voldemort retaliated by using an extremely overpowered water charm, which put it out.

Quickly, both combatants used the killing curse, these clashed in mid-air, making this a battle of wills.

A/N In my opinion, the 'clash' as I call it is a battle of wills rather than power, but it still plays a big part.

Voldemort thought that he was going to win. He was far more powerful than Grindelwald and was more experienced.

Grindelwald, however KNEW that he was going to win. This is because he had more will and concentration, not to mention the fact that he was just a bit less powerful than Moldywart. This was proven when his killing curse completely DESTROYED Tom's who wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Grindelwald had won.

**Ok, before all you Voldemort lovers go and rage remember this is MY opinion.**

**Anyway, one might say that Voldemort had better concentration than Grindelwald. However, I heard on a website: that in the books when Voldemort interrogated Grindelwald, Tom used legilimency on Grindelwald, the latter's occlumency was so strong that Voldemort couldn't get in.**

**This was after 50 YEARS in a prison he had built!**

**Anyway, PT signing off :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbledore vs Voldemort

**The Final Battle (AKA Dumbledore vs Voldemort) By PT**

'It was time. It was time to end it all, whatever the verdict' thought a man.

This man was the symbol for the light. He was head of the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards, Defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald and the only man that Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort was ever known to fear.

This man's name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But most people called him Albus or, in the current Dark Lord's case, old fool.

You would think that with all these titles the Wizarding world would believe that they could win (because a person with all these titles was sure to be a more than worthy adversary for anyone), however they didn't.

It all began with a prophecy which went like this:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,_

You would think that the public would have hope now that a person would be able to kill Voldemort was alive and well. A man by the name of Mundungus Fletcher had leaked this for money.

And so the battle had started.

In the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lord Voldemort faced Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One to decide the course of the war.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort had bellowed at the same time the emerald eyed beacon of hope shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

As expected, the two spells collided. However, to the horror of the light side Voldemort broke the connection and hit Harry with a crucio.

The next few hours were pure torture for Harry until, to the disbelief of the audience, Harry gave up and surrendered, begging for death. And Voldemort, being the merciful lord he is, granted it to him in the form of an accio to the heart…

The resistance after that had been, to say the nicest thing possible, futile. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had left, but not before taking Harry's body with them.

And so, this was what had brought about the final battle before the Light lord and the Dark Lord. The heir of Gryffindor vs the heir of Slytherin. Merlin reincarnated vs Morgana reincarnated. Love vs Hate. Either way, it was the end.

The battle was taking place in the Quidditch area which had been magically expanded so all the wizards and Witches in England were there (don't ask how that happened, it's worthy of it's own novel). Anyway, after many hours of fighting between the Light and Dark, it was decided that Voldemort and Dumbledore themselves would fight to decide the outcome of the war.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the centre awaiting their familiars to come. They were glaring daggers into the others. Red eyes met Blue ones.

Once Fawkes and Nagini had arrived and they were in front of their masters (well a Phoenix isn't a pet but, you know) the champions of the opposite sides took out their weapons. They all had their wands on them and Dumbledore had chosen the sword of Kings, Excalibur, formerly owned by King Arthur and somehow ended up in Dumbledore's possession as his secondary weapon which would only allow it's full potential to be used by one worthy.

Voldemort had admitted to himself that he was terrified when he recognised the weapon but ALMOST p*ssed himself with laughter and pointed out, happily that he was not worthy of the 'awesome power of Merlin' as he had put it. Wait, what? His Horcruxes must have meddled with his mind more than originally thought.

Voldemort, however had chosen the knife of Le fay as a weapon. It was the darkest weapon in the world.

Dumbledore was wearing bright blue, dragonhide battle robes which brought out his eyes... I need therapy. Voldemort however, well let's say he resembled the grim reaper.

The battle began almost immediately.

Dumbledore was instantly on the defence as Tom shot a barrage of killing curses at such a speed it looked like it was the same spell. (15)

Dumbledore used numerous mirrors to deflect the first eight and transfigured the ground into silver and charmed it to float to handle the rest.

He transfigured the remains into knives which he banished towards Voldemort. The latter transfigured them into snakes and commanded them to jump into the way of attacks.

With a silent and wandless incantation, a burst of fiendfyre (I think that is the proper name.) erupted which charged at Dumbledore. Merlin reincarnated effortlessly beheaded the fiery snake with Excalibur and used its' ancient power to transfigure it (the fiendfyre) into a transparent dome. However, it was clear to the spectators and fighters that Dumbledore had forced the sword over the edge and it was now a normal one to ONLY Dumbledore, which Voldemort noticed with a sinister smirk.

With a burst of inspiration, Dumbledore drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flam flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, newly transfigured full-body shield and all. For a moment, it seemed as though Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike-

There was a burst of flames in mid-air above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the grass on the side of the battle field.

Another green light flew towards Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck-

Fawkes, who had killed a Nagini, swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flames in the process of being born out of the ashes of its past body. Then, whilst Dumbledore was busy fighting the fiendfyre, Voldemort remembered what had been written in Le fay's letter to her reincarnation, this had been in her vault in Gringotts. He remembered the line "_My knife can kill from the purest of creatures like a phoenix, to the darkest of creatures like Dementors..._"

Thinking fast, Voldemort threw the knife into the body of the Phoenix. This caused a gasp from the onlookers, who had no doubt thought that Phoenixes were immortal. Quickly using a EXTREMELY DARK draining spell, the Dark Lord absorbed the dying creature's blood, so that he would immortal.

Dumbledore had just killed the monstrosity when he heard a gasp. Spinning around, Dumbledore went pale as he saw his beloved Phoenix pass away. With a yell of fury, Dumbledore started casting the darkest spells he knew, including the unforgivables. Surprised at the onslaught, Voldemort let the curses hit him and he fell to the ground, his body limp.

The light side clapped madly as their hero killed Voldemort. That is, until they saw the latter standing up and give a high, cold laugh.

"You see Dumbledore, I am immortal!" He said in his high voice.

Dumbledore felt a surge of fury as he attacked the dark lord, lifting Excalibur so that he could finish him when Voldemort said "Wait," He continued "Bring him here." And so some Death Eaters brought the body of Harry Potter to the crowd. He was surrounded in crystal and, carved in where his heart should have been in his chest, was a lightning bolt scar with the slogan at the bottom 'The-Boy-Who-Died'.

"Are you really letting CHILDREN fight your battles Dumbledore, because if you are you are worthless!" Shrieked Voldemort, knowing what it effect it would have on the other man.

And with that they fought again, and Dumbledore was losing. Then, with the last of his strength, Dumbledore threw the sword into Voldemort's arm.

Hurriedly, Dumbledore grabbed the sword out of Voldemort's arm, preparing to end him once and for all-

He felt an object in his chest. He looked up in time to see Voldemort standing up, the knife of Le fay in his hand as the Dark Lord laughed at the faces of disbelief on the Light's faces. Dumbledore's last thoughts were that he had failed.

In the end, the Dark lord had killed the Light lord. Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor. Morgana had defeated Merlin. Hate had proven it was stronger than Love. It was, really, the end.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry vs Voldemort

**Disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter. All the characters belong J.K. Rowling. Voldemort wins**

It was over. Finally, it was all over and done with. He had spent, in total 24 years at war with Wizarding Britain and Dumbledorke's Order of The Fried Chicken. Well, I guess I better tell you how I won.

I am Lord Voldemort, and this is the story of how I killed Harry Potter and won.

It all started…

Fast forwards to the final duel

_-Flashback_

_"It's over Tom!" Exclaimed Potter._

_"Not until you are at my feat, begging for mercy or death Potter!" Voldemort hissed._

_We were at Hogwarts. In front of him was Potter and the Order of The Phoenix. It had, slowly, regained its' strength since Voldemort ripped out Dumbledore's heart. Behind me were the ever faithful (power hungry) Death Eaters. Alas, they outnumbered us 20 – 1._

_Quickly, so that Potter didn't see it, I used my ritual enhanced reflexes to cast a quick CRUCIO at the boy who, using his reflexes, rolled out of the way. He wasn't head auror for nothing (despite all his spies attempted to do. It also had not to do with the fact that the public knew the Prophecy, and the Ministry wanted the public to think they had Potter under their control. Nope None at all.) And so, the battle started._

_Harry started by launching stunners at Voldemort, which he blocked using a silver shield. Potter decided to shoot a reducto at it to destroy the shield and, with any look, the broken pieces would hit him. HIM! The Dark Lord!_

_Quickly getting irritated, I shot a barrage at the famed Boy-who-lived. The latter only rolled his eyes and summoned some shrapnel to intercept some of them. However, he wasn't expecting a killing curse to be launched at him. Caught by surprise, Harry only had time to roll out of the way and so he was put on defence. _

_Eventually, Harry was able to get some spells in, including a disarming charm. I was able to block the first ones with levitated ground, and with a smirk transfigured a rock into a mirror and summoned it in the way of the 'Expelliarmus' which reflected it back at Potter who, was so stunned at the spell, choice let it hit him, and so was disarmed._

_The crowd gasped and Harry was forced to watch as, as in slow motion, his loyal phoenix wand changed allegiances…_

_For the first time in years, Voldemort smiled. A true smile, not one of the ones he used when torturing of killing. And so, he tortured Potter. After thinking for a moment, the ex-Riddle smirked and ordered his Death Eaters watching to bring forth his best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley whilst Potter was forced to watch as they were tortured and his Wife, Ginny Potter was *coughs* abused sexually._

_And then, he had enough. Harry Potter begged Voldemort to stop hurting his friends._

_And so he, Lord Voldemort, being a merciful lord, obliged… But not before he healed the whore and pushed her next to the fallen chosen one and burnt them and their unborn child in a blast of fiendfyre, so they were together till the end. Okay fine, so that the phrase 'the Light's beacon of hope was extinguished' was correct in every possible opinion. _

_-End Flashback_

What? You thought just because I am a Dark Lord I can't be kind? Anyway, I have to plan to rule the world and I can't have you telling everyone about me.

"Eh… You only told us the fight…" Ah right well in any case:

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Sh*t I missed, just go and review or I'll kill you.

"Review?" AH!

**Hi guys.**


End file.
